Aventuras en la escuela
by Adagio 5682
Summary: Las mane 6 dicen quien les gustan y deciden conquistar a las personas que les gustan. Aviso: personajes humanizados. Echen un vistazo.
1. Chapter 1: La pregunta

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva historia.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

Una mañana tranquila en Canterlot High una chica con el cabello rosado y piel rosada cual nombre era Pinkie Pie pasaba por las calles de la ciudad, donde estaba buscando a una de sus amigas:

Pinkie Pie: Donde estará flutter- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: Pinkie por fin te encuentro- dijo la chica tímida.

Pinkie Pie: POR FIN FLUTTER, TE DEMORASTE MUCHO- dijo gritando la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: Lo siento Pinkie es que me levante tarde- dijo la chica tímida.

Pinkie Pie: Bueno vamos a la escuela- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: Tienes razón Pinkie vamos- dijo la chica tímida.

_Minutos después:_

Pinkie Pie: Ya llegamos Flutter- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: Si Pinkie ya llegamos, entramos- dijo la chica tímida.

Pinkie Pie: Ya, hay que entrar- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

_Ya adentro:_

Fluttershy: Hay que buscar a las demás- dijo la chica tímida.

Pinkie Pie: Ya hay que buscarlas- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Las dos amigas se fueron a buscar a sus amigas, y las encontraron todas juntas hablando entre ellas.

Pinkie y Flutter: Hola chicas- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Todas: Hola- dijeron las demás.

Rarity: Vamos a un lugar mas privado quiero conversar- dijo la modista.

_En el patio: _

Twilight: Rarity se lo que quieres hacer pero no creo que te podamos contestar- dijo la chica morada.

Rarity: Hay Twily no seas así, bueno chicas quien les guasta- dijo la modista, mientras sus amigas se sonrojaba.

Pinkie Pie: Bueno a mi me gusta Pokey- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Fluttershy: A mi me gusta Big Mac- dijo la chica tímida.

Twilight: A mi me gusta Flash- dijo la chica morada.

Applejack: A mi me gusta Caramel- dijo la chica rubia.

Rarity: A mi me gusta Fanci Pands, y a ti Raimbow- dijo- Aunque sea admite que Soarin es guapo- dijo la modista.

Raimbow: Bueno si lo admito pero eso no se significa que me gusta- dijo la chica de cabellos arcoíris.

**Que tal les gusto, espero que si.**

**Tal vez este fin de semana suba el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2: El reto

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><em>Horas mas tarde:<em>

Las chicas habian quedado en quedarse a dormir en la casa Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: Chicas hay que pedir pizza- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Twilight: Pinkie pide, pero tu pagas- dijo la chica de cabellos morados.

Rarity: Twilight, no seas grocera, Pinkie no te preocupes yo lo voy a pagar- dijo la modista.

Pinkie Pie: No Rarity yo lo pago y n se habla mas- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

_Cuando vino la pizza:_

Pinkie Pie: Cuanto es- pregunto la chca de cabellos rosados.

Chico: Son $50 soles- dijo un chico.

Pinkie Pie: Toma, aqui tienes- dijo entregandoles el dinero la chica de cabellos rosados.

_Ya adentro: _

Pinkie Pie: Chicas ya llego la pizza- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Rarity: Porfin llego- dijo- Bueno chicas hagamos un reto- dijo la modista.

Applejack: Que pretendes Rarity- dijo la chica rubia.

Rarity: Nada, solo les digo que el reto es que quien tenga novio primero gana, que dicen aceptan o no- dijo la mdista.

Twilight: No lo se Rarity, a nosotras nos gustan pero tal vez ellos no sienten lo mismo que nosotras- dijo la chica de cabellos morados.

Rarity: Eso mismo, tenemos que hacer que ellos sientan amor por nosotras- dijo la modista.

Todas: Aceptamos- digueron todas al mismo tiempo.

Rarity: Bueno ya que aceptaron todas, la apuesta comiensa dentro de dos dias- dijo la modista.

Applejack: Bueno Rarity en dos dias comensamos, y sera mejor acostarnos ya- dijo la rubia.


	3. Chapter 3: Nerviosas

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Perdonen la demora.**

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente:<em>

Las mane 6 estaban yendo todas juntas a la escuela mientras conversaban.

Twilight:Chicas apúrense hoy tenemos examen de química- dijo nerviosa.

Rarity: Por favor twilight cariño falta una hora para que inicie el examen- dijo confundida.

Twilight: Jejejeje lo se solo que quiero repasar otra ves el cuaderno.

Pinkie Pie: Eso es divertido, por que si lo es yo también hago lo mismo twi- dijo emocionada.

Rainbow: Solo para twilight es divertido- dijo molesta.

Twilight: Ya, ya chicas ya llegamos, y rarity que hay del reto.

Rarity: Pues como se acercan las vacaciones estoy pensando en invitarlos a mi casa de playa, que dicen chicas- dijo emocionada.

Todas: Si es una buena idea- dijeron emocionadas.

Rarity: Bien chicas como falta media hora para el examen, cada una tendrá que ir a buscar a su chico.

Cuando rarity dijo eso las demás se pusieron sonrojadas y nerviosas por lo que su magia acababa de decir.

Aplejack: No los puedes invitar tu- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Rarity: No chicas ustedes tiene que buscarlos.

Todas: Bien- dijeron nerviosas y sonrojadas.

Después de eso todas las mane se separaron y se fueron por caminos diferentes a buscar a su chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen si lo hice corto.<strong>

**Bueno, les gusto, espero que si.**

**Nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4: Te envito a la playa part1

**Hola a todos**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><em>Con twilight:<em>

Twilight: Donde estará flash- se dijo a si misma.

¿?: A quien buscas twilight.

Twilight: Ahhhhh, flash no me asustes- dijo recuperándose del susto.

Flash: Lo siento twi- dijo apenado.

Twilight: Bueno flash te perdono, lo que te quería decir desde un principio era si querías ir con migo y mis amigas a la casa de playa de rarity- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Flash: Claro que si twi, para cuando es- pregunto.

Twilight: Vamos a ir en las vacaciones.

Flash: Ok, nos vemos después twi.

Twilight: A dios flash.

_Con applejack:_

Applejack: Quiero matar a rarity- dijo mientras buscaba a caramel.

¿?: Hola applejack, por que quieres matar a tu amiga.

Applejack: Eso no te interesa caramel- dijo molesta.

Caramel: Bueno applejack si no me quieres decir me voy- dijo retirándose.

Applejack: No te vallas, tengo que decirte algo- dijo nerviosa.

Caramel: Que cosa applejack- pregunto.

Applejack: Bueno lo que te quería decir era si querias venir con migo y mis amigas a la casa de playa de applejack- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Caramel: Esta bien iré, para cuando es- pregunto.

Applejack: En las vacaciones.

Caramel: Bueno, nos vemos después.

Applejack: Chau caramel.

_Con rarity:_

Rarity: Me estoy cansando de buscar a fanci pands- dijo muy cansada.

¿?: Hola señorita rarity.

Rarity: Hola fanci pands- dijo respondiéndole el saludo.

Fanci pands**:** A quien buscas señorita rarity- pregunto.

Rarity: Te busco a ti.

Fanci pands: Y a que se debe- pregunto.

Rarity: Bueno te quería pregunta si querías ir con mis amigas y yo a mi casa de playa- pregunto sonrojada.

Fanci pands: Seria un placer ir con usted y sus amigas.

Rarity: Bueno chau.

Fanci pands: Chau señorita.


	5. Chapter 5: Te envito a la playa part2

**Hola a todos**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><em>Con pinkie:<em>

Pinkie: Donde estara pokey- dijo buscandolo como loca.

Vos: Hola pinkie- dijo cierta persona.

Pinkie: Hola pokey, te queria decir si querias venir en las vacaciones a la casa de plaa de mi amiga- dijo saltando de un lado a otro.

Pokey: Si quiero pinkie- dijo muy feliz.

Pinkie: Okidokiloki- y se fue saltando.

_Con rainbow:_

Rainbow: Donde estara el idiota de soarin- dijo buscandolo ( perdonen si no les gusta el vocabulario que use, solo usare esa palabra por que no quiero escribir una palabra mas fuerte ).

Vos: Hola rainbow- dijo cierto chico.

Rainbow: Hola soarin- dijo mirandolo.

Soarin: Hola.

Rainbow: Me pregunba si querias ir con migo y mis amigas a la casa de playa de rarity- dijo con un fuerte sonrojo.

Soarin: Claro que si herm... rainbow jeje.

Rainbow: Que ibas a decir soarn.

Soarin: No nada, bueno a dios- dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Rainbow: Idiota- dijo mientras se iba.

_Con flutterhy: _

Fluttershy: Como quisiera estar en mi casa- dijo mientras buscaba al hermano de applejack.

Vos: Hola fluttershy.

Flutershy: Ho-la bic ma-c- dijo tartamudiando.

Bic mac: No te pongas así flutershy.

Fluttershy: Yo te queria preguntar si querias ir con migo y mis amigas a la casa de playa de rarity- dijo con un tono de vos muy bajo.

Bic mac: Si quiero ir flutterhy, y bueno a dios.

Fluttershy: A dios.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo.<strong>

**Como dije no me gusta decir palabras fuertes.**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dibercion

**Hola a todos**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Ya eran las vacaciones en la escuela canterlot high y las mane 6 se alistaban para ir a la casa de playa de rarity.<p>

Rarity: Chicas tenemos que apurarnos, de seguro los chicos ya vienen- dio mientras guardaba un montón de cosas en cinco maletas grandes.

Twilight: Rarity no crees que estas llevando muchas cosas- dijo mientras guardaba ropa en una maleta mediana.

Rarity: Nadie nunca sabe que puedes necesitar- dijo mientras buscaba dos sets de maquillaje en su bolso de mano.

Al decir esto todas sus amigas rodaron los ojos, y suena el timbre.

Pinkie: Yo voy- dijo dando saltitos mientras abría la puerta.

Applejack: Son los chicos- dijo mientras guardaba toda su ropa en su maleta mediana.

Rarity: Llegaron muy temprano, aun no termino de guardar mi ropa y mis joyas- dijo mientra guardaba todo rápido en su maleta y bolso de mano.

Flash: Rarity en donde esta tu sala, ahí las vamos a esperar- pregunto.

Rarity: A la tercera puerta- dijo mientras intentaba serrar su maleta.

Flash: Ok- dijo mientras se retiraba junto con los demás chicos.

Rainbow: Rarity te puedes apurar eres la única que falta alistare- dijo mientras miraba a rarity con fastidio.

Rarity: Ya termine rainbow- dijo mientras cerraba la ultima maleta.

Twilight: Voy a llamar a los chicos- dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

_Con los chicos:_

Los chicos estaban jugando cartas hasta que llego twilight para decirles que ya estaban listas.

Twilight: Chicos ya estamos listas- dijo entrando en la sala.

Chicos: Esta bien- dijeron muy felices.

_Horas mas tarde: _

Las mane 6 y los chicos ya habían llegado a la casa de playa de rarity.

Pinkie: Vamos al mar- dijo muy feliz.

Rarity: Pero tenemos que ponernos la ropa de baño pinkie- dijo entrando a la casa de playa.

Pinkie: Okidokiloki- dijo entrando a la casa.

Rainbow: Wow rarity tu casa es hermosa- dijo admirando la belleza de la casa de rarity.

Rrity: Si lose.

Pinkie: Tan bien tiene piscina- dijo saliendo del patio trasero.

Todos: A DIVERTIRNOS- dijeron muy felices.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo por hoy.<strong>

**Una votación: Díganme quienes quieren que twilight y una persona mas se ahoguen en la piscina.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: La carrera part1

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Si me demore perdón.**

**Bueno ya que la votación esta empate tendré que hacer esa parte en el siguiente capitulo, bueno ahora tienen dos opciones las cuales son: twilight rainbow o rarity.**

* * *

><p>Las mane 6 y los chicos estaban almorzando para después ir a la playa o piscina.<p>

Rarity: Ya adonde quieren ir a la playa o piscina- pregunto.

Twilight: Yo quisiera ir a la piscina por que ahí no hay arena como en la playa-dicho esto todos asintieron.

Rarity: Entonces iremos a la piscina después de almorzar.

Luego de eso todos terminaron de almorzar y se fueron a cambiarse la ropa de baño para ir a la piscina.

_Con las chicas:_

Rarity: Chicas tenemos que ponernos la ropa de baño y bloqueador- dijo mientras se echaba bloqueador en los brazos y pierna.

Twilight: Lo sabemos rarity, no se por que haces tanto escandalo por eso- dijo mientras buscaba su bloqueador ( digamos que todas trajeron uno cada uno xd )

Rairty: Bueno yo ya termine voy a amarrarme el pelo en una cola- dijo mientras hacia lo dicho.

Todas: Como quieras- dijeron mientras salían de la habitación.

Rarity: Espérenme- dijo saliendo de la habitación junto a sus amigas.

_Con los chicos:_

Flash: Se pueden apurar tenemos que ir con las chicas- dijo muy nervioso.

Caramel: Hay flash ya estamos listos- dijo saliendo junto con los demás ( digamos que no quiero que hablen mucho xd )

Flash: Bueno vamos.

_En la piscina:_

Todos estaban en la piscina hablando temas sin sentido, hasta que flash propuso algo.

Flash: Por que no hacemos una carrera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue todo.<strong>

**Respondan la segunda votación que la escribí en la parte de arriba.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8: La carrera part2

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hasbro.**

**Si me demore perdón.**

**Rainbow gano a si que ella sera la que se ahogue junto a twilight.**

* * *

><p>Rarity: Mmmm... no lose creo que yo no are la carrera- dijo pensando en que se podía ensuciar.<p>

Todos: Rarity- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Rarity: No voy a hacer ninguna carrera- dijo molesta.

Twilight: Flash no te sientas mal ella es así- dijo consolando a flash.

Flash: No te preocupes twi- dijo ya mas calmado. ( flash no estaba llorando solo estaba triste )

Twilight: Como sea, quien hace la carrera, yo si la hago- dijo muy feliz.

Rainbow: Yo si la hago.

Fluttershy: Yo tambien- dijo con su característica vos tímida.

Todos dijeron si.

Flash: Bueno la carrera sera desde la puerta de entrada de la casa hasta la piscina que esta en el patio trasero.

Todos: Bien.

Luego todos fueron a la zona de arranque y rarity estaría en la meta.

Flash: A la cuenta de 3... 1, 2, ¡3¡

Luego de eso todos salieron corriendo y cuando estaban llegando twilight se resbalo con una cinta y empujo a rainbow a la piscina y ella tambien se callo y no pudieron reaccionar para nadar y se ahogaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo deje en suspenso xd.<strong>

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9: Avios (es bueno)

Hola a todos.

Este capitulo es para decirles que tengo una cuenta en Facebook con el nombre de adagio lino, ahí publicare si subí algún capitulo avisos y votaciones.

Si me quieren mandar una solicitud díganmelo por mensajes privados o por reviews y yo sabré que me han mandado solicitud y no eliminarla xd.

Otra cosa esto tiene que ver con esta historia, yo publicare los días miércoles y los fines de semana.


	10. Chapter 10: Preocupados

**Hola a todos.**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Flash: TWILIGHT- grito preocupado.<p>

Soarin: RAINBOW.

Por la culpa de twilight, las dos calleron a la piscina y se ahogaron estaban inconscientes, ellos se demoraron unos minutos para sacarlas de la piscina.

Rarity: Estoy muy preocupada espero que se mejoren.

Fluttershy: Se pondrán bien solo están inconscientes, para mañana estarán bien pero tendrán un fuerte dolor de cabeza- dijo mientras las revisaba.

Applejack: Creo que lo mejor es llevarlas a sus habitaciones.

Fluttershy: Es verdad, soarin, flash pueden llevarlas por favor- pregunto.

Los dos: Claro.

Luego de varios minutos los dos chicos bajaron de la habitación en donde habían dejado a las dos chicas.

Rarity: Voy a llamar a un doctor- dijo marcando el numero.

Fluttershy: Estoy muy preocupada- dijo nerviosa.

Pinkie: Vamos fluttershy se van a poner bien.

Fluttershy: Eso espero pinkie- dijo ya mas calmada.

Luego de esa pequeña platica llego el doctor y fue a ver a las dos chicas junto con flash y soarin.

Doctor: Bueno ellas están...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
